One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 12
Tack, was sleeping in the bar, with everyone sleeping in the bar as well, while the Riker pirates were interrogating the pirates. Tack, sleeping and holding a giant barrel, heard a step. He woke up, and saw Nathan was tiptoeing towards the door. Tack, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back, across the entire bar. Nathan, being held back, panicked. "WHAT THE... what the heck?" He was trying to be silent, and Tack lifted him up, overhead. "What you doing?" "I was... Trying to check on Fink." Tack, hearing that, put Nathan down, and snapped his finger. "You want to see your injured crewmate! So, what happened?" Nathan, looked down, and walked toward the door. "Let's go see him... I'll tell you on the way." Tack walked alongside Nathan, with Nathan looking ashamed, of the entire thing. He looked up, and whistled. "It all started, because of my stupidity. We last met, about 2 weeks ago, right?" "I think so." Well, I joined the alliance about 5 days ago, and left 2 days ago. I think the alliance was going on for 2 months, so it isn't a new thing. But.. I just wanted to meet so many of my heroes. Instead, none were like you. Nice. So, 3 days ago, Fink was sparring." -3 days ago- "That's my nineteenth!" Fink kicked a pirate in the chest, and he was thrown out of the ring. Catalina and Nathan cheered Fink, and he was cracking his knuckles, and he pumped his fist in the air. One pirate, watching, was amazed. "That guy was a pirate captain! That guy is amazing! Heck, all his fights were one hit KOs!" One of the pirate captains, hearing that, stood up, and walked to Fink. He was one of the famous captains. Higgins. 'Horn Beast, worth 63 million . He saw Fink fighting, and wanted to test his power. - Nathan, and Catalina were held back, while Higgins was stomping on Fink's unconscious body. It wasn't even a fight, it was worse for Fink then his own fights. Fink went all out, while Higgins was holding back, and was stomping on the back of Fink's head. He was laughing, and he kicked Fink away. "WIMP! THIS IS IT?! WE DON'T NEED HIM OR THE PEOPLE HE CALLS A CREW! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Nathan, enraged, screamed, and broke out. He rushed at Higgins, and he was struck from the back. He fell down, and saw Belinda, holding her staff. "Bad boy." They all laughed, and they started to beat on Fink. Nathan, watching, was enraged, and swore to avenge Fink. - "I will defeat them all... Were here." Nathan, was at a small hospital and he entered. Tack thinking over what he said, followed. They went to a nurse, and she smiled at Nathan. "Hello, Fink is still where he is. He is doing well but he still needs medial attention." Nathan, bowed to her, and Tack clapped her back, nearly making her hut the floor. "Good job!" Tack and Nathan walked up the stairs, with Nathan going over everything he was going to say, but all he could think about was pounding Higgins into the ground. Tack, was stretching, and was humming, when Nathan asked a question. "So... Why are you helping us?" "Well, he beat you guys up. You're my friends, so why not? It's probably the only reason why to beat up people." "Well, sounds about right. I mean... Watching Fink get beat up... I want to kill the man who did that! I want that man to suffer, for what he did to Fink!" "So, Fink is really hurt?" "Yeah. Doctor says he needs 2 months before he can wake up. But, I think he can be okay in a week... But what he did will not end at there. I just want to help Fink by avenging him, and..." "Why not stay with him?" Nathan, thinking over it, had no answer. He laughed at it, and stopped walking. He was silently chuckling to himself, and thought over what he was going to say. It was a mistake to even come. All he was going to say was it was going to be better, what could he say. Nathan tried to walk back, but Tack grabbed him, and walked ahead. "What are you doing? I have nothing to say..." "Then just be silent." Nathan, hearing that, nodded to it, and started to walk again. They walked to the floor, and went down the hall. Nathan, still walking down the ball, saw the room. He opened the door, and saw Fink, in the bed, talking with Catalina. She saw Nathan, and waved to a chair. Fink, saw Tack, and looked happily surprised. "Geez, Nathan, you had to bring your Idol to cheer me up? You didn't have to." Nathan, started to talk, and Fink put his hand up. "Don't, I know the 'Be well' and everything will be okay, thing... But it won't. You're going to leave me, and kick Higgins ass. You know what I say about that? Well... Give him hell." Nathan, laughed at that, and sitting down, started to tell a story. Tack, watching them all talk, grinned, and walked outside. He walked out of the hospital, and kept on walking. He headed to Riker's ship. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc